ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heartless Bosses (KH III: Reconnect)
This is a list of all major Heartless bosses in the game, Kingdom Hearts 3: Reconnect. The Heartless Forms of Judge Claude Frollo Due to the immense darkness in his heart, Frollo was able to unlock a myriad of monstrous forms to assume during the final battle of Notre Dame. #Frollo Normal - In this form, Frollo appears as his normal self with only the Heartless symbol on his chest to show his true nature. His attacks come in the form of sword slashes and parries. #Frollo True form - In this form, Frollo reveals his true form, which is a black-skinned, red-accented demonic version of himself. His attacks included fire spells, claw slashes, and a magic shield. #Demonic Judge - In his third form, Frollo's true form turns even more demonic, transforming into a giant Gargoyle heartless with Frollo's hat, twin swords, and two pairs of angel and devil wings. #Stone Sentinel - In his fourth form, the Demonic Judge transforms back into Frollo's normal self, only as a giant stone statue with yellow eyes and two cages to which he could capture two party members and use their abilities to defend himself. #Death Griffin - In the final form, the Stone Sentinel shatters, revealing Frollo in his true form with a flaming sword and tattered robes, while riding upon a large Griffin heartless. This was his most powerful form of all, having attacks come from the griffin and his sword. 12-10-2011 10;28;26 AM.JPG|Frollo's True Form 12-10-2011 10;28;14 AM.JPG|Demonic Judge Frollo 12-10-2011 10;28;28 AM.JPG|Death Griffin Frollo 12-10-2011 10;28;23 AM.JPG|Frollo's Nobody Other Heartless Bosses *Crystal Titan - Rourke's Heartless form after getting crystallized by the crystal knife. It's about as big as the Groundshaker. He is capable of creating large crystals for projectiles in his claws. He is weakened by thunder spells. *Hellfire Heartless - A gargoyle wyvern heartless that was summoned by Frollo's lust for vengeance upon Quasimodo. This heartless flew on wings adorned with flames and blasted fire from it's mouth. *Frost Wyrm - A dragon heartless that was created by the Horned King to aid Jadis the White Witch in Narnia. Its special attacks revolve around ice and hail. *Captain Flint Dark Galleon - The soul of the wicked space pirate has fused with his ship to form a large Heartless ship after Captain Hook activated the laser detection trap. The Dark Galleon had a giant version of Flint's skeleton wielding a laser cutlass fused to the ship, while various cannons blasted out fireballs to attack our heroes. *Treasure Keeper - A heartless that was attracted by John Silver's greed and Scroop's darkness, Captain Hook sent this Heartless to keep us busy while he activated the trap in order to create the Dark Galleon. *Insectikiller - Hopper's anger over his humiliation led the Heartless to consume his heart and turn him into one of them. It was in this form did Hopper unleash his dark powers on Sora and Flik. As the Insectikiller, he could fire lightning bolts from his mandibles, slice up wind slashes from his wings, or rapidly punch our heroes at mach speed. *Sinner's Hand - A heartless powered by the heart of Dr. Facilier that was summoned by the Friends on the other side to do battle with Sora and Tiana. It was a large shadow demon with lots of eyes, a shark-like mouth, plenty of color bands, and a long tongue. It's evil powers came from the shadows, but it was quickly defeated with a light blast from the keyblade. *Jafar's Heartless - In order to provide backup for himself, Mozenrath summoned a large cobra heartless to do battle with us, which quickly turned out to be the Heartless of Jafar. In this form, Jafar looked like his cobra form, only in black with spines across his back and two wings. This creature had the ability to breathe green fire and poison its opponents with one snap of his fangs. Jafar was ultimately slain by Riku, putting out another one of his old allies from his past. *Armored Giant Sa'Luk - When Sa'luk accidentally touched the Hand of Midas by its hand, he merged with it to become a giant version of himself in golden armor, a gold horned helmet, and a gauntlet version of his right hand. In this form, he attacked us with earthquakes and a dark claw, but we defeated him by removing the Hand of Midas from his heart. *Wolf Hunter - Due to the rage and anger that had been tormenting his heart, Denahi ended up unleashing his own heartless, the Wolf Hunter, upon our heroes. The Wolf Hunter soon reveals itself to be very intelligent, cackling that it was the real reason behind Denahi's corruption, having possessed the hunter in order to gain his darkness so that it could obtain a corporeal form. It was eight feet tall, carried a large club with an axe-head on it, had the iconic beady, yellow eyes and had gray wolf skins hanging on its shoulders. Not only that, but it was also a very tough enemy for Sora to defeat. Only by channeling the power of the Great Spirits could the keybearer destroy the Wolf Hunter, putting an end to its evil *Cursed Carriage Heartless - When Lady Tremaine turned Lucifer into a coachman to try and get rid of Cinderella, the wicked cat rode a pumpkin that had been transformed with the powers of darkness into a Heartless version of Cinderella's pumpkin coach. It looked similar to the Cursed Carriage unversed that Aqua once faced, only with Heartless eyes, design, and symbol to differentiate it. *Kaa's Heartless - While Sora battled Shere Khan for the second time, the villainous tiger used the powers of darkness to infect Kaa with pure anger and wrath, transforming the cowardly snake into a bloodthirsty cauldron born heartless. In this form, Kaa's eyes now shone yellow with greed, his teeth grew into sharp fangs, black blood flowed from his mouth, and spikes jutted out from all over his body to protect him. Riku battled Kaa at the temple for a while, until he was able to destroy the Heartless influence and revert Kaa back to normal. Heartless_Comm_17___Hellfire_by_LynxGriffin.jpg|Hellfire Heartless Dr__Facilier_by_Tyrranux.png|Sinner's Hand Frost Wyrm.jpg|Frost Wyrm Crystal Trooper.jpg|Crystal Trooper Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps_com-6474.jpg|Lucifer in the Cursed Carriage KH__Dreams_of_Destiny_Jafar_by_theblazinggecko.jpg|Jafar's Heartless Treasure Keeper.jpg|Treasure Keeper twisted_disney__kaa_by_hellraptor-d4ds9s2.jpg|Kaa's Heartless Rage Glowers Rage glowers are villains or dark-hearted individuals who glow a hellish purple or red aura before going into battle. This shows that the person is close to submitting his heart into true darkness and becoming a Heartless. *Frollo - Frollo became a Rage Glower just before summoning the Dream Eater Gargoyle to do battle with Riku in the Dream Realm. *The Dragon Huntsman - The Huntsman becomes a Rage Glower after losing the loyalty of the Huntsgirl. *Atka - He becomes a Rage Glower after discovering that Nita loves Kenai more than him. *Cyborg Lexington - He becomes a Rage Glower after his Xanatos Program virus is shut down. *Ratigan - He becomes a Rage Glower after Basil escapes the Clock tower with Olivia. *Ratcliffe - He becomes a Rage Glower during the second battle with him aboard his ship *Darkwarrior Duck - He becomes a Rage Glower after every single prisoner escapes from his prisons. *Denahi - He became a Rage Glower before doing battle with Sora the first time. *Scroop - He becomes a Rage Glower during the battle with him on the R.L.S Legacy. *Davy Jones - He becomes a Rage Glower during the final battle on the Flying Dutchman. *Shere Khan - He becomes a Rage Glower during the second battle with him in the abandoned ruins of Madhya Pradesh. *McLeach - He becomes a Rage Glower before summoning the Demongator to do battle with Sora after the poacher is defeated. *Madame Medusa - She becomes a Rage Glower just before Sora faces off against her for control over the Devil's Eye diamond. *Jon Canmore - He becomes a Rage Glower due to his hatred of gargoyles finally consuming his heart. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Heartless